


Jason and Chad

by AquaCitty



Category: Miclaila
Genre: F/M, Gen, I hope you enjoy :3, Romance, anyway, but also angsty, but def not smut, it’s cute, like everything i write, this is like kinda a joke but tbh not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaCitty/pseuds/AquaCitty
Summary: Two summer romances brings 4 peopleinto a seemingly perfect group. After a while they are unseperable... until past complications start to tear them apart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is kinda a joke, but honestly I’m pretty proud of it. I don’t have much to say so without further adu let’s get onto the story!
> 
> P.S The current title (Jason and Chad) is a work in progress lol

Two cousins hesitantly walk around their new neighborhood, they had arrived a few minutes prior when one of the cousins, Chad, had suggested a walk. The air was icy, and cold, but refreshing after their long journey. The boys walked in silence for a while, not awkward, but not completely comfortable either. The only sound was crickets for a while, and the occasional hoot of a bird. Until one decided to speak. 

“So… how are you?” Jason cocked his head, his hazel eyes focused on Chad’s.

“Fine.” He responded gruffly. “Fine as I could be here…” 

Chad adjusted his grey beanie, pulling it forward, and consequently pushing his dark brown bangs into his face. 

“Look, it won’t be that bad.” Jason smiled, reaching out his hand to give Chad a pat on the back.

Chad moved out of the way, “Sure.” 

Silence reigned once again, but now the occasional car sped past as they slowly moved closer to a highway. The sun started to come up, Jason bit his lip, he knew they should head back soon, but he had to get something off his chest first.

“Look, I’m sorry, I get you don’t want to be here a-“

“No, I don’t Jason, I really don’t.” Chad cut off his cousin. “This f- this, just sucks okay…” 

“Yeah, but can you at least try and understand where I was coming from?!” Jason’s voice became higher, almost pleading.

“No, I can’t understand how yo-“

“Hello?” Another voice interrupted theirs, it was a girl, she laughed nervously, looking around, finally spotting them. 

Jason’s eyes went wide for a split second upon seeing her. She was wearing a red flannel and blue jeans, nothing too fancy, but to him she was stunning. Her purple hair flowed in the wind, and she quickly put down the camera she was holding up. 

“Sorry about that, I’m Michaela, you must be the new guys in town.” She shifted on her feet, smiling happily, though she had a slightly awkward deminor about her. 

“H-hey.” Jason stuttered, he put out his hand in front of him, Michaela shook it, laughing once more. 

“Yo,” Chad grunted, barely glancing up, in fact he got out his phone and started scrolling through it showing even less interest in this conversation.

“So, uh, what were you doing there?” Jason smiled lopsidedly, running a hand through his short brown hair.

“Oh, sorry, I was trying to film a time-lapse of the sunset. I must seem like such a spaz.”

“No, no, no! You’re fine!” Jason grinned, laughing, “So you like, photography?” He took a step towards her unconsciously.

“Yeah…” She trailed off, smiling. “I mean no!” Michaela shook her head, “Sorry, no, I like YouTube, I do YouTube.”

“Woah, that’s so cool man! So you, like, get money for doing that?” 

“Not yet… Once I get a thousand subscribers I’ll start to get money. I have around 400 now.”

“That’s still awesome.” He grinned.

The pair stood in silence for a while, just kind of smiling. Chad looked up, and upon seeing them rolled his eyes.

“Sorry to interrupt this interesting conversation, but my mom says we have to head back home.” 

“Oh.” Jason looked deflated, as did Michaela. “Well, I’ll see you around?” He sounded hopeful, cocking his head slightly to the left, and smiling. He almost resembled a puppy. 

“Yeah… I hope so.” She started to turn around, walking away.

“Wait!” Jason called, “Can I, have your number… maybe? Uh… if you want.” His cheeks flushed pink, and he put his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants, meekly shrugging his shoulders.

“Oh, yeah!” Michaela also blushed, jogging, then walking to Jason. 

They exchanged numbers quickly, Michaela took a silly picture, sticking out her tongue, to put as the contact photo. Jason just used a quick photo of him smiling, you could just barely see a silver retainer on the roof of his mouth. He grinned to himself, walking away and rejoining his cousin.

“Smooth” Chad chuckled to himself.

“Shut up,” Jason responded smiling as he crossed his arms.

“You’re a dork.” Chad snorted, smiling for the first time since arriving, “Don’t tell me I’m going to have to put up with a summer romance, I can’t take your googly eyes eyes all break.”

Jason put his hand on his chest melodramatically, and opened his mouth in pretend shock, staring at his cousin. “Well, excuse you!” He cried as if deeply wounded by Chad’s remark. 

Chad laughed out loud this time, it echoed throughout the trees, him and Jason looked around, falling into more laughter. 

“I repeat my earlier statement, you’re a dork.” Chad eventually sighed.

“I’ll take it,” Jason smiled.

Their voices trailed out again, except this time it was comfortable, the crunching of leaves and singing of birds lead them back to their neighborhood.

“I’ll see you later?” Jason asked hopefully, looking up as he head towards his house.

“...Yeah,” Chad looked at the floor, then back up to Jason. “I’ll see you later.”

Jason beamed, waving to him as he jogged to his new house.

Chad smirked, raising his hand in a swift, short motion before heading into to his own new home.


	2. Morning talks

Calm resonated on the neighborhood, as most of her residents were soundly asleep, including the two cousins, Chad and Jason, exhausted from the long car ride. Except two other cousins were wide awake in the small town, two girls, one we have already met.

_ “Come over!”  _ Michaela texted quickly, then returned to looking through her camera lens to check the focus. 

Her phone buzzed, and she looked down. 

_ “I’m at home! I can’t just come over it’s 6 in the morning.”  _ Michaela frowned at the response. 

_ “...” _

_ “Just come over u can go in an hr. Leave a note or something.”  _ She pressed send, her phone vibrated softly as it sent. 

_ “Look at you being rebellious. Fine I’ll be there in 5.”  _ Michaela grinned at the response, lying down on the grass. She decided to take the time to go through the comments of her newest video, liking, and responding. She smiled scrolling through the multiple comments from one of her best friends, Monica. 

“Hey,” Her cousin Gracie interrupted her thoughts.

“Hey!” Michaela sat up, excited.

“So… what’s up?” Gracie sat down, bringing one knee up to her and letting her head lazily rest on it.

“Not much… I was just bored” Michaela smiled, pushing a rebellious strand of brown hair behind her ear. “The neighbors have moved in,” She grinned tilting her head to the side, Gracie raised her hand waving it in front Michela’s face. 

“Hello??” Gracie smirked, raising her eyebrows, “Did something happen with the new mysterious neighbor boys?” She put her hands up slight jazz hands putting on a patronizing tone.

“Shut up,” Michaela laughed, but also blushed, giving herself away. 

“Oooh, tea!” Gracie laughed, focusing her attention solely on her cousin. 

Michaela opened her mouth awkwardly, but then closed it, her cheeks blushing a shade darker.

“Spill. Now” Gracie smiled slyly.

“Well I gave one of them my number… that's all!” Michaela.

Gracie gasped melodramatically causing Michaela to roll her eyes and shove her cousin gently. 

“Shut up.” Michaela laughed as she reached for her phone, “Look at the contact photo.”

Grace tilted her head as if analysing the pic. 

“He’s cute,” Grace decided finally, “You gonna ask him out?” 

“Gracie!” Michaela whisper-yelled as they were going to be overheard. “We literally just met,”

“Andddd you’re crazy about him.” Gracie smirked.

“If anyone’s crazy here it’s you,” Michaela said, she tried to sound stern but still ended up laughing.

“So,” Gracie paused for effect, “you said something about a brother?”

Michaela snorted, and hummed in agreement, “Yeah, he's cute too. You’d like him, more… edgy.”

Grace smiled, “Huh, maybe I will. You should call,” She checked the contact on Michaelas phone, “Jason, and set up a thing. Maybe for the four of us? Less awkward, but you still get to hang out your new bf.”

Michaela groaned, “He’s not m-”

Gracey got up suddenly, “I better go if I wanna get home before anyone misses me. Bye!” 

With that Gracey sprung up leaving Michaela gaping indignantly in the grass. 

Suddenly Gracie turned, still jogging backwards “And don’t forgot to set up that group thing! If anything else, it’s neighborly!” She grinned, and turned a corner, out of Michelas sight. 

Michaela sighed, and looked at her phone for a few moments before clicking on Jason's contact. 

“Now or never,” she whispered to herself, and started to text.


	3. Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Chad discuss Michaela’s proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shut up I know I’m terrible at titles

Jason groaned rolling once more onto his back. The teen had been attempting in vain to sleep for a few hours now, after waking suddenly from a notification. He finally decided to give it up, rubbing his eyes, and ignoring the increased throbbing of his head. He sighed as he got up from his bed, he pulled off his shirt which clung to his chest. It’s so hot here, Jason thought absentmindedly. He changed quietly, not wanting to wake his parents who were sleeping in a nearby room, he pulled on some jeans, a graphic tee (the t-shirt has a cartoon picture of BB-8 from Star Wars with the caption “Is BB hungry? No, BB-8”) and tied a coral hoodie around his waist. Finally Jason ran a comb through his short hair, which had developed a slight frizz throughout the morning. Satisfied, Jason unplugged his phone and opened it. The screen opened to the last app Jason had been staring at. He grinned at the texts on screen. 

 

_ June 12th, 6:19 am _

_ Heyy! This is Micheala, you know that weird girl you met earlier lol.  _

 

_ Anyway my cousin Gracie thought we, me and her and you and your brother, should hang sometime! There’s not many kids around our age here, idk it might be dumb, but it could be fun.  _

 

_ Hey that rhymed! I guess I’m a poet and I don’t know it! _

 

_ Okay I’m gonna go. _

 

Jason laughed as he scanned the texts for what felt like the hundredth time. He then starting typing. 

 

_ Yeah obvi! We’d love to come ;D _

 

Nope! Delete, you don’t want to sound like a preteen girl or a middle-aged mom trying to be “hip”. Okay let's start again.

 

_ Hello! It’s Jason here, and I would like to say of course we could hang out as a group! I’m sure it’d be enjoyable for everyone! Oh and Chad is my cousin. _

 

Better? But still hard pass. Too uptight.

 

_ Hi! Thanks for the offer I’d love to hang and I’m sure Chad would too (Oh btw he’s my cousin not my brother, but easy mistake :P) _

 

Okay, not too uptight but not too weird. Acceptable text. And send. 

 

Jason smiled as he finally sent the message. He stuffed the matte blue phone into his pocket and faintly walked to his door, cringing as it loudly creaked open. He slid into the living room but did a double take at the couch where his cousin sat. Jason rolled his eyes taking in Chad’s look. He fiddled with a embroidered silver ring on his middle finger and wore a leather bracelet on his wrist. His jeans were black, tight, and ripped, and he wore a red flannel around his waist like Jason, but it was clearly more for fashion. His usual grey beanie had been replaced with a grey SnapBack that matched with his nondescript grey tank. 

“Hi?” Jason said questioningly, announcing his presence. 

Chad jolted in his seat, apparently he had been lost in thought. He grunted noncommittally and waved quickly. Jason sighed and sat on the coffee table as it was the only piece of furniture in the room other than that couch Chad was currently sprawled over. 

“You do have your own house you know?” Jason’s lips quirked upwards as Chad finally looked up, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, well mom ‘nd Bob,” He drawled the name, adding a sarcastic tone “were asleep so I figured I’d come over here instead of wait for them to wake up.”

The explanation didn’t make complete sense but Jason didn’t press, he instead decided to change the subject completely, “Coolio. Guess what, that girl, Michaela, texted me.”

Chad raised his eyebrows, “Oh.” He stated simply, “So, what’d she say?” He added after a pause. 

Jason showed him the texts. 

“Dude you have to come.” He said after Chad’s eyes stopped moving across the screen. 

Chad sighed, “Fine. But let’s hope this Gracie girl is hot.”

Jason snorted, “Eloquent. All right I’ll update you when we make plans,” He grinned happily. 

“Oh, one condition.” Chad piped up. “You have to go get me a soda.”

Jason laughed again, “I suppose I could do that.” He hopped of the table and walked towards the kitchen. A warm feeling spread through his chest, excitement mingled with hope as he opened his fridge. Maybe this summer wouldn’t be too bad after all. 


End file.
